


What Would You Say?

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: A bit of first-time fluff set in the human/real life au





	What Would You Say?

“Goodnight, Tamora,” said Felix as the pair came to a stop outside her apartment door.

They had been dating for a few weeks now, but Felix hadn’t yet worked up the nerve to make their relationship official. He was  _also_  too nervous to move things forward physically–any time things had begun to progress past a heated kiss, he pulled back, afraid he would lose control of himself and push her too far. 

Keeping within these guidelines he had subconsciously set for himself, Felix leaned in and kissed her softly before turning to leave. Tamora didn’t let him get very far as she grabbed his hand and yanked him close to her, causing him to stumble. He reached out for something to brace himself against to keep from falling on top of her, and his hand landed in the curve of her waist. There was no time to readjust his position as Tamora leaned in close and pressed an intense kiss on his lips. He couldn’t help but melt into the embrace as her lips sent a warm rush of yearning through his system. She let go of his hand and he placed it in the small of her back, using it to pull her closer as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

The feel of her tongue as it probed into his mouth seemed to snap him out of his trance and he pulled away from her, breathing heavily as he took a step back.

“Oh, Tamora, I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to be so forward.”

“What if I wanted you to be forward?” she asked, her voice quiet. She stepped forward and draped her arms over his shoulders, pressing her body up against his. “What would you say to that?”

“I-I would say, um…” he gulped, his cheeks burning. He took a shaky breath and looked up into her eyes. Now was as good a time as any to come clean about his desire, he supposed. “…I’m very attracted to you. And if you said you were interested in a deeper physical connection, I… I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want that, too.”

Tamora took him by surprise by planting a deep kiss on his lips and his hands slowly found their way back to her waist as he returned it. She reached behind herself and opened the door, backing into her apartment and pulling Felix helplessly along with her. He hardly even registered what was going on as she shut the door behind them–he was under her spell, and there was no breaking him out of it now.

Moving further into her apartment, she carefully stepped toward the living room, backing Felix up toward the couch. Their lips had yet to disconnect, both of them experiencing a feverish need to be as close to one another as possible. With their minds preoccupied and their eyes closed, neither of them noticed the pair of sneakers Tamora had left on the floor. Felix tripped on the shoes and fell backward into a seated position on the couch, pulling Tamora down on top of him. This was enough to sever their connection, the unexpected fall forcing an unflattering yelp from his mouth. They were both panting for breath as Tamora readjusted herself so that she was straddling his lap.

“You seem nervous,” she said.

“A little,” he replied.

“Am I coming on too strong?” she asked, her voice full of genuine concern.

“No, I… I like it,” he admitted, his blush darkening. “You know what you want and you’re not afraid to take charge and I  _like_  that. I’ve just never been quite so forthcoming myself.”

“Ah,” she said knowingly. “For a second there I was worried you found it too emasculating.”

If that had been the case, she probably would have ended things right then and there; she wasn’t about to tone herself down for anybody.

“Absolutely not,” Felix replied. He leaned up to kiss her, and murmured his next thought against her lips, “You can boss me around all night long.”

“Duly noted,” she grinned, pressing down on his lap and slowly rocking her hips against his. 

“I hope I haven’t kept you waiting too long,” he said. “It’s not that I haven’t wanted this, I just…”

He trailed off, anxious to speak what was on his mind. Tamora paused and held his cheek in her hand, gently forcing his gaze upward to meet hers.

“What is it?” she asked softly.

“I think we’ve got something really good going between us. Something I want to last a long time,” he said. “I was worried that I would mess up somehow and ruin my chance with you, because I really like you.”

“You’re too sweet for your own good, you know that?” she said with a smile. “I think that’s why I like you so much.”

Tamora leaned down to kiss him, giving him no time to register what she had said and form a response. She knew he would say something too cute for her to handle. Felix kissed her back with a renewed confidence; they had only been seeing each other for a few weeks, but he knew enough about her to know that an admission like this was rare.

As cute as this heart-to-heart was, Tamora was growing impatient. She quickly worked to unbutton Felix’s shirt, then pushed it off his shoulders. As Felix pulled his arms out of the sleeves, she began to pull her shirt up over her torso, breaking their kiss to toss it off over her head. Felix dove right back in, finding her lips once more as he ran his hands over the soft skin on her sides. His lips trailed south, descending the creamy column of her neck. Her hips began moving again, grinding against him in such a way that his arousal was unmistakable. 

“Doesn’t take much to get you excited, does it?” Tamora teased.

“S’hard not to get excited when you’re involved,” he answered, smiling against her skin.

He leaned back and looked at her as his hands ventured up to the clasp of her bra. They held eye contact for a moment as he silently asked her for permission. She gave him a small nod and he unhooked and discarded the garment. His cheeks reddened–he couldn’t help but be a bit bashful about seeing a lady undressed, even under these circumstances. 

Sensing his hesitation, she buried her fingers in his hair and guided his head back down to where he had left off, just below her collarbone. Felix took the hint, letting his mouth dip down to the swell of her breast. He left soft kisses around the outer edge before moving in toward the middle and taking her nipple into his mouth. Tamora gasped, leaning into his touch and holding his head firmly in place as he gently sucked on the small bud. She bit at her lip to suppress a moan as he carefully held her nipple against his top row of teeth and lapped at the tender skin with his tongue. 

He pulled away and looked up at her, eyes drunk with lust.  _Now that’s more like it_. Tamora grinned and reached down between them, making quick work of unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning and unzipping his fly. Unable to resist the feel of her lips, he kissed her again as she pulled his erection free. He was at a loss, moaning into her mouth, as she wrapped her hand around him and began pumping–it had been a long time since anyone had touched him this way, and no one had ever excited him quite the same way that Tamora did. 

His fingers dug into her thigh as she wound him up, and he couldn’t even begin to try to reign in his sounds of pleasure as they were muffled against her mouth. He moved his hands to the button of her jeans, a silent plea for her to remove them. Being touched by her had awakened a fierce desire to return the favor; he wanted to make himself familiar with her body, wanted to give her the same pleasure she was giving him. She gratefully obliged, shifting on top of him to kick off her shoes and slide her jeans down her legs. Letting them fall forgotten to the floor, she then pulled his pants down, leaving them each in their respective undergarments as he pulled his shoes and pants off as well.

Felix ran his hands along her thighs and up the curve of her backside, indulging in the feel of her soft skin. His right hand changed its trajectory, slipping between her legs. He stroked her over the cotton of her underwear, loving the way her breath hitched at the contact. Already he could feel the fabric becoming damp, and he brought his hand down under the waistband of her panties to touch her directly. His fingers slid easily into her slick heat, eliciting a small moan of want from his lips. Her fingernails nicked his skin as she gripped his shoulders and pressed down on his hand, grinding against him as he rubbed his fingers over her clitoris. He brought his mouth to her breast once more, running his tongue over her nipple as his lips closed around it. The action tipped her over the edge, and he could feel her body spasming around him as she rode out her release.

“ _Oh, Felix_ ,” she panted as her body finally stilled. 

He pressed a few light kisses to her collarbone when she suddenly pulled away from him, getting off the couch to stand before him.

“…Tamora?” he asked, concerned that he had done something to upset her. “Is everything okay?”

She didn’t answer, instead pushing him down so that he was lying across her couch, his head on the armrest. He tried to sit up to ask her what was wrong, but he was stopped as she climbed on top of him, pushing him back down with a hand on his chest. 

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked.

“Not yet,” she answered. “But if you don’t lose the boxers and let me jump your bones in the next thirty seconds, I might never forgive you.”

He began to comply, only to pause suddenly.

“Tamora, do you have–Are you on…?” he trailed off, struggling to find the right words. “I didn’t bring any protectio–”

“I’ve got it under control,” she answered, picking up on his question. “Now let me pound your brains out.”

“ _Yes ma’am_ ,” he replied. Her wording was less than romantic, but he couldn’t dismiss the thrill it sent through him to hear her speak that way.

Felix hurried to remove his boxers as Tamora slid out of her underwear. She lowered herself onto his erection and he was immediately overcome with pleasure. He gripped her waist as she began to move, his eyes sliding shut as he leaned his head back against the armrest.

“Oh my _land_ , Tamora,” he moaned.

She chuckled, amused by how shamelessly he displayed his satisfaction. Ducking her head, she kissed his neck, allowing her teeth to sink into his flesh. A bolt of electricity shot straight down his spine, and he couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped his lips. He had never been a fan of hickeys and other marks of that nature, but when Tamora did it, he was undoubtedly aroused by the action. The thought of having visual, physical proof of this night after it was over excited him to no end.

Tamora picked up the pace, and Felix tried his best to keep up. Every move she made brought him one notch closer to falling overboard and he wanted more than anything to satisfy her before he reached that point. Almost as if she could read his thoughts, she began gyrating her hips against his, forcing him deep inside her. Felix could hardly see straight, he was so overwhelmed by the sensation.

“Oh, my–That feels– _Mmm_ …” Felix groaned, unable to properly express what this was doing to him.

Tamora was right there with him, feeling a bit dizzy herself. She came down on him with one last powerful thrust which immediately tipped her over the edge. The feeling of Tamora’s muscles clenching around his hardness pushed Felix to the breaking point, and he moaned wildly as he spilled into her. She collapsed on top of him as they both fought to catch their breath. 

“Not half bad, Felix,” Tamora said as she propped herself up on her arm to look at him.

“Really?” Felix asked, only to quickly amend his statement when he caught sight of the look she was giving him. “I mean, I’m glad to hear you say that because I was hoping I would be decent enough that you still wanted to see me again.”

“You were that worried about it?” she asked.

“Well, yeah,” he answered as though it should have been obvious. “I really, really like you, and I want to keep seeing you.”

He paused for a moment, and Tamora kept quiet, sensing that he hadn’t finished his thought.

“In fact, I…” he trailed off, looking up into her eyes before continuing. “I don’t want to see anybody else. I just want to be with you.”

“Is that so?” she asked with a soft smile. Felix nodded. “Well, what if I only wanted to be with you? What would you say to that?”

Felix smiled and tucked her bangs behind her ear.

“I’d say that makes me very happy to hear,” he said, leaning up to kiss her.

A warm, content feeling washed over him as they lie there together; he felt so close to her, he never wanted the moment to end. He broke the kiss, murmuring against her mouth as he spoke again.

“Does this mean I can tell people you’re my girlfriend now?” he asked with a smile.

Tamora rolled her eyes.

“I think you already know the answer to that.”


End file.
